


Fumbling

by Longlivemystories



Category: Fallout - Fandom
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, NSFW, Scars, club, crowds, peppermint lube, talk of stabbings, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 02:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11681691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longlivemystories/pseuds/Longlivemystories
Summary: Smokebomb realizes Pareeshk loves him and shit gets hot(Literally just an excuse to write smut)





	Fumbling

The nightclub was a whole new experience to the ex-wastelander. Dark, loud and people packed in tight like tuna in a can. The smell was similar to such a thing, Pareeshk was find, the longer she stayed. Dragged out on the town by a man she would openly admit she had a crush on, it was no two in the morning, with no end to the clubbing insight.

Smokebomb was not an alcohol sort of man, but that didn't stop hi from having a drink, or two, before he went out onto the dance floor. Although not from the Wastes, Rock, her brother, believed him to be of no good. Even so, he relented in saying he'd support her decision to date the eccentric man. Tonight was supposed to be the night she asked him out, but watching him grind against at least five different people already was making her rethink her plan.

Pareeshk watched with animosity as yet another, new woman ground up against his front, wearing an admittedly sexy, sparkly top and skirt. The Wastelander looked down at her own body and modest clothes and felt even worse. A fear rose in her chest that maybe she wasn't sexy enough for someone like hi and suddenly remembered the jarring, tearing scar that marred a good portion of the lower right side of her face.

Smokebomb hadn't reacted negatively to the mark at all when she'd first revealed it in his car in the Walmart parking lot. If anything, he'd thought it was pretty cool, then proceeded to show her the scar he'd obtained from being shank in jail, along with a story and warning not to call "big, touch, probably-eats-nails-for-breakfast looking guys" cute. The memory warmed her heart a little and she returned her focus to the man who was much kinder than he'd ever let on.

Gathering her courage and straight up hostility for the people who dared distract the first man she'd ever shown any interest in, Pareeshk made her way over to where he was now, having had gradually moved more toward the center of the wide dance floor. Being in the middle of all these people, bodies rubbing against each other, making heat and friction and stealing the very air from her body, made her anxious and doubt her plans once more. She arrived at her destination faster than she thought she would and maybe that was because Smokebomb had moved back towards her when he noticed her coming. Pareeshk though she'd managed to make the current girl leave him, but in reality Smokebomb turned his own body to focus more on the small woman, so clad in black she was nearly invisible, save for her face mask that glowed under the black like, an eerie lower half of a skull standing in front of him now.

She sat still for too long that it became cause for concern for Smokebomb. Was she all right? Did she want to leave? The shorter woman wasn't saying anything to appease his fears and he was about to question her actions when she abruptly turned around. Thinking she wanted to leave, the man proceeded forward, however bumped into her. She stayed put, then ever so carefully starting moving her body with the music. He watched her body, mesmerized. Of course it was choppy and unsure, but he found his hands resting on her waist none the less , pulling her closer to his own body, which, too, started moving to the music.

Her heart was racing and her body felt hotter, an internal heat whose temperature rose higher and higher the more they danced.. Rubbing back against him, Pareeshk had to wonder if Smokebomb was merely amusing her, or even worse, himself, by playing along. Her heart sank somewhat, however she found herself tuning into Smokebomb's heavier breathing. He had buried his face into her neck and hot breath was fanning across what little skin was actually visible. Without much warning, Smokebomb started guiding her towards the exit.

"Smokebomb?"

Maybe the man hadn't heard her muffled voice over the loud, pulsating music, but either way, they were still leaving. With no response after the question was repeated once they were outside in the cold night air, Pareeshk wanted to stop and demand answers. Smokebomb gave no time for words, suddenly pushing the smaller woman against his car, heatedly locking lips through cloth. This was answer enough for her, she supposed, wrapping her arms around him. A leg pushed between hers and she broke the kiss, gasping. 

"Smokebomb--"

"Hm?" he mumbled against her exposed neck after pulling down her hood. 

"C-Can we go home?" she sputtered, eyes searching.

"Right, yeah," he laughed. "Might be easier."

 

The ride back was intense, with Smokebomb's hand lightly massaging her thigh as he drove. It wasn't too far away, so they didn't have to wait for very long before basically fumbling through Smokebomb's room. Pareeshk hadn't really thought of herself as a very sexual being before, but now with the desire building in her core, she understood just how sexy she was. Smokebomb playfully tossed her onto the bed, crawling on top, a leg firmly between her legs to keep them apart.

"Mmnh, Smoke," she mumbled, Smokebomb nuzzling against her neck, lips leaving kisses along her neck. "W-Wait."

"Yeah, Pea?" he said, sitting up a little now so he could see her face. 

"I'm... I uh... I haven't..."

"I'm your first, hm?" he guessed, teasing clear in his voice. "If you want to stop, just say so. You're still my best friend, yeah?" 

His words warmed her heart and gave her the courage to pull him down for a heated kiss.

"Y'know, though," he continued after a moment, a sly grin breaking out on his face. "That's actually kind of adorable," he chuckled.

Pareeshk narrowed her eyes and she blew a raspberry at him. He feigned shock, holding a hand to his chest.

"How dare!" he laughed. "Fine."

With that, he leaned down and buried his face in her neck only to blow raspberries, one right after the other. She giggled, only half heartedly trying to push him away.

"Payback ain't over yet, darlin'," he snickered, bringing a hand down to start tickling her sides.

Pareeshk gasped, face burning from the laughter as she wriggled underneath him.

"S-Smokebomb!" she exclaimed, giggling uncontrollably. 

Suddenly, a calloused hand slid up her sweatshirt, as if to take it off and she grabbed his hand, unsure now. He noticed this new feeling and offered a smile down at her.

"How about I take my sweatshirt off first, then you, then my shirt, and so on and so forth, hm?"

She nodded, feeling that was reasonable. The taller man sat up, offering a playful smirk before pulling off his sweatshirt, taking it off with deliberate, slow and teasing movements, as if to music. Pareeshk's cheeks warmed as she watched him, coming to the realization that he was giving a strip tease. Once the garment was off, he smiled down at her again.

"Would you like me to help?"

Quickly shaking her head, she unzipped her sweater and shrugged it off, pushing it onto the floor. Lips found their way to her hand, gliding up her arm and eventually to her neck. She swallowed a little more harshly than she intended to, hoping he hasn't noticed. A hand snaked around to the back of her head and lightly picked at the knot keeping her face mask on. When she made no moved to stop him, he continued, guiding it away before tossing it to the floor with their other clothes.

Smokebomb grinned down at her and for the first time, Pareeshk noted something in his eyes: A warmth. She had a hard time placing the feeling, but she didn't have long to contemplate before he returned, pressing smaller lips into hers. She returned the embrace, fumbling to match his movements. Smokebomb didn't seem to mind her complete cluelessness and went ahead with what seemed right. A hand slid it's way up her shirt, making sure not to move too far too fast should she disagree.

The ex-con knew there was a strong possibility of her hiding more scars away on her torso and legs, but he hadn't expected to already come across one. Deep and made with malicious intent, this scar was short and wide, as a though a stabbing had occurred. He recognized the formation from his own transgressions, but this one was much taller than his own and he felt a pang of annoyance. He knew there was nothing he could have possibly done to prevent this injury, but the urge to protect was still there.

Pareeshk watched him, eyebrows furrowed somewhat. What could he be thinking? He'd been feeling a scar she had obtained from a raider while scavenging for supplies, for a while now and she had to wonder if he was starting to find her unappealing. She was about to say something when suddenly he renewed the embrace, hungrily kissing the shorter person. A low moaned bubbled up to Pareeshk's mouth, vibrating against the other. His hand continued up, almost exploring her torso a moment before finding its way to her breast.

Wearing, or even finding, a bra in the Wastes was basically rare amongst people with breasts. She was no exception to this statistic and even in this time, she almost never wore a bra, now included. Smokebomb didn't seem to be surprised. Thick fingers massaged her breast, perked nipple rubbing against the palm of his hand.

A whimper escaped her mouth and he smiled in response. Wasting almost no time, Smokebomb's shirt was discarded as well and he leaned back down. Instead of returning to Pareeshk's mouth, he pushed up her shirt enough to enveloped his mouth around her nipple, tongue swirling mercilessly and she wriggled underneath him. He made no move to let up, the warm metal of his tongue ring poking at her nipple. It was an interesting sensation, though not particularly displeasing.

Pareeshk's breath was picking up and she brought a hand up to grab Smokebomb's arm, which was trailing further down. He stopped it's descent, figuring that's what she wanted, but then she started pushing it own. Smokebomb playfully nipped at her breast before pulling her shirt off. She made no move to stop him, actually sitting up only centimeters off the bed to help take it off.

Smokebomb scooched down to more comfortably attack her chest, nuzzling his face against them in a teasing way.

"Can I just say I love your tits?" he inquired, snickering lightly.

She only stuck her tongue out at him in response. Her expression changed instantly, mouth falling open and eyes hooding when he started rubbing her warmth through her jeans. He knew she couldn't feel very much right now, so he could just see how sensitive she really was. And he loved it.

Smokebomb nuzzled against her cantaloupe-sized breasts a little bit longer before taking a nipple in his mouth again, sucking and licking then suddenly nibbling.

She shuddered, spreading her legs a little bit ore in an attempted to entice his hand to convince its exploration. He made no move with his lower hand, clearly not about to give her what she wanted' not yet. The wait was almost unbearable she she spread her legs a little more. Finally, Smokebomb seemed to take the hint and started rubbing again, however it didn't last long.

Smokebomb slowly unbuttoned her jeans, giving her every opportunity to stop him. Whimpers of need streamed fro her mouth and they were driving him further along, his own heat rising. He found himself moving back up, leaving a trail of heated kissed up to her mouth where she returned the embrace.

Hips shimmied and jeans crumpled to the wood floor within seconds. The ex-con grinned down at her, own face flushed as well.

"Ready for the ride of a lifetime?"

Pareeshk rolled her eyes at him, though she found that her legs were shaking a little bit. Ignoring them the best she could, she pulled off her panties. 

"Guess that's a yes."

She smacked his arm and he laughed, climbing down. Legs hung off the bed slightly and he gently spread hers apart once more. He started slow, gentle kisses moving from her knees to the insides of her thighs. She could watch for only a little bit before turning her head, cheeks heating up once again.

Without really any warning, lips pressed to her own lower ones and she started. They were colder than her own and she found it to be a strange sensation. He worked her lips open more with his fingers, tongue sliding through the folds with ease. She started yet again when he flicked her clit, muscles tightening in her stomach. The heat in her belly was unforgiving, growing like a forest fire and spreading throughout her body. This was a man who clearly knew what he was doing, fingers soon working their way inside to massage sensitive walls.

Pareeshk found her hips moving of their own volition, rocking with him to increase the intensity of the rubbing. A warmer mouth, one slicked with saliva and her own juices, returned to her clit, sucking and teasing the tiny ball of nerves. Adding to that, Smokebomb started making a "come here" motion with two fingers, rubbing the ceiling of her warmth in sync with his tongue. Even if she hadn't been a virgin, there wasn't any doubt that any other could last much longer than her.

Pareeshk's orgasm hit her hard and in only one second, her entire nervous system caught on fire, then was doused by ice water, causing muscles to tense and constrict. It took quite a bit not to break Smokebomb's head with her legs, doing her best to keep them apart. Her stomach constricted and loosened at least a dozen times in under a second, but strangely, she didn't feel sick. Only light headed an out of breath. The Wastelander's heart hammered in her chest and before it had time to slow, a mouth was pressing into her own.

Even through black, ripped jeans, she could still feel how much Smokebob wanted her. Slim legs wrapped around his waist and he ground into her. Their kiss became harder, more sensual and Pareeshk could feel the fire growing in her belly once more. Hands glided down his torso, feeling coarse chest hair under a thick chest. At first, she'd thought him just chubby, but it was clear how muscled he was underneath. He was a construction worker after all. Smokebomb's happy trail was pronounced and it tickled her own belly when he moved against her. Finally, she fumbled with his pants' button, taking amaybe a little too long to undo them. He helped slip them off, climbing off the bed to make the process a little easier and quicker.

Pareeshk had seen penises before; not up close per say, but still she thought it counted. Sex was not something people in the Wastes were shy of, a higher percentage even doing it in public. Most just ignored them, but Pareeshk found herself unable to tear her eyes away from the almost animalistic action sometimes. The way people moved and the sounds they made were interesting to her and she often wondered if she'd live long enough to experience such a thing.

Now, she was here, on Smokebomb's bed, watching the man pull his boxers off to reveal a thick-cut cock. She'd never been so close to one out in the open and it was somewhat startling to a virgin.

"Pea?"

Pareesk hadn't noticed he'd stopped moving. The grin that formed due to amusement at her staring quickly dropped. He climbed back onto the bed and sat her up, brows furrowed.

"Are you okay?"

She quickly nodded, avoiding moving her gaze own. It was embarrassing how mesmerized by his cock she was. He took her hand and lightly kissed the palm, watching her carefully.

"You know we can stop anytime you want, right?"

That actually hadn't occurred to the Wastelander. Wouldn't it be rude to not help him out? He was so hard and she thought it almost looked painful how aroused he was. But here he was, saying such a thing, a thing that caught her off guard.

She didn't wanted to stop. She was still burning for him, the warmth that he had to offer, the warmth still clear in his eyes. She knew he wouldn't hurt her; he couldn't. 

"I don't want to stop," she told him, offering a crooked, awkward smile. "Is that okay?"

He paused, clearly not expecting that response, but then he grinned and kissed her palm once more.

"You're my best friend, Pareeshk. Of course it's okay," he answered, pulling her close to him. 

Smokebomb grabbed a condom and lube from his desk drawer and Pareeshk cocked her head to the side.

"What's the bottle?" she inquired, accepting it when he handed it to her.

"Lube, darlin'. Makes things a hell of a lot more fun for everyone," he laughed. "Peppermint flavor."

"Why does it need to be flavored?"

He paused, surprise clear on his face. "Oh, babe... oh darlin', I have so much to teach you."

She stayed silent now, not sure he was being serious. How much more was there to even learn? Smokebomb rolled on the condom, pulling it right to the end. 

"Okay, the most comfortable position for a first timer will probably be just Missionary. Like this," he said, laying her back down and moving between her legs. "Okay?"

She nodded quietly, biting her lower lip. Her gaze travelled down between her legs and she had to wonder how something so thick could possibly fit in her, but she trusted him. Smokebomb watched her a moment before apply a helping of lube to his fingers, first.

"This might be a little cold."

And cold it was. She shivered, the cool lube a sharp contrast to her steaming core. She shivered, pretty sure he was just trying to rile her up now instead of simply applying the lube, fingers massaging her insides teasingly. She found herself wanting to apply the lube to his cock, wishing to feel it in her hands, but she didn't speak up in time, watching him do it himself. 

"Ready" he mumbled, pressing lips to her neck, hands snaking around her waist.

She nodded and lips locked, lifting her bottom somewhat. A light moan slipped passed her lips as he rubbed himself against her warmth. Pareeshk knew he was watching, judging her movements and noises to see if she was really ready. Apparently deeming her to be honest, he started, carefully pushing into her.

Smokebomb grunted lightly, not used to someone as tight as she was. She didn't realize how uncomfortable it would be at first: Walls expanding for the first time and although he'd used his fingers before, his cock was wider and she was unaccustomed. It took some time and gentle coaxing from Smokebomb to have them at a steady pace. 

The pain didn't last long and soon Pareeshk was on a roller coasted of pleasure. Perhaps it helped to have someone as experienced as Smokebomb was, but soon moans and gasps were tumbling from her mouth, head tilted back as they rocked the bed, frame pulling away and hitting the wall each time he moved. 

Smokebomb gripped her hips to keep them stable, adjusting himself every so often to keep his legs from sliding too far apart. His thrusts were evenly timed and deliberate, filling her completely with each push. The lube was certainly helping, the fabricated scent of strawberries filling their noses. His eyes moved from where they were joined to her face; oh God her face was beautiful.

Sweaty and darker than normal, she was flushed, glistening. Thick lips were parted, soft moans filling the room, breath heavy and uneven. Normally attentive eyes were closed now, eyebrows furrowed up. Suddenly, he was determined to see how loud she could really be. 

A hand snaked in and started rubbing her clit. It was awkward at first, trying not to crush his own fingers, but the pay off was worth it. Her hands suddenly clawed the blanket and her back arched up.

"F-Fuck!" she exclaimed, toes curling.

He grinned, feeling her walls clamping down around him, pulsating from the orgasm that stole her breath away. 

"Smoke!" she called out, reaching up and grabbing his hand.

Seeing her unfurl like that drove him crazy, but he held off from his own orgasm for now. Tonight was about her. Instead, he helped her ride out the climax, his grin never disappearing.

Pareeshk collapsed back down on the bed, chest heaving, muscles begging to be fed the oxygen they so desperately craved. Smokebomb stopped pumping and leaned down to kiss her neck, nipping hard enough to leave a bruise later. 

"Think you could handle being on top?" he inquired.

No, she didn't think she could handle it, but she thought she owed it to him to try. Not a minute after she agreed, Smokebomb rolled onto his back, bringing her with him. She squeaked, caught off guard. He grinned up at her, helping her sit up so she could slide back into her. A soft gasp spilled from her lips and she found herself rocking her hips of her own volition. Hands curled against his chest as he started moving, too.

He slid his hands under her bottom and lifted up in order to thrust at a fast rate. A long braid fell over her shoulder and onto him, but neither seemed to notice. This position always drove Smokebomb to the edge and when he opened his eyes to look up at her, to see how lovingly she was looking down at him, he was pushed over.

Pareeshk felt his cock throbbing inside her and she shivered. Smokebomb's breath evened out and he looked up at her silently for a minute, before grinning again.

"Now I know I had a great time, but how about you?"

She smiled down at him and kissed his lips lovingly.

"Yes, I did," she mumbled, rolling off of him and cuddling up to the excon. "Can we do it again sometime?"

"Of course," he responded, taking a moment to pull the condom off and toss it in the trash, wiping his dick off. 

Smokebomb crawled under the covers, Pareeshk soon following after. She nuzzled up to him after tying up her hair. He watched her fondly, arms folding behind his head. When she laid down, he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer.

"I love you." 

It was sudden. Pareeshk looked up at the excon, eyes wider than normal. She found herself tearing up and before Smokebomb could say anything, she returned the gesture.

"I love you, too, Smokebomb..."


End file.
